


Shared Lips

by FatyGSquare



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a song, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatyGSquare/pseuds/FatyGSquare
Summary: Shared lips, divided lipsI cannot share your lips anymore





	Shared Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So here it is! English version of Labios Compartidos! I tried to stay as true as possible to the lyrics, didn't even bother to try and make them rhyme in English... but yeah, here you go. BTW, this is the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5KlN9ujUw0s) so you can listen to it!
> 
> Hope you like it!

_My love_

_If I’m underneath the rocking of your legs_

_If I’m drowning in a rocking of hips_

_This is Heaven, my Heaven_

Yuzuru bites his lip hard, trying to silence the sob threatening to escape his mouth, but it is in vain. The sound so different from his previous moans doesn’t seem to alert Javier, who keeps on moving his hips with strength, pushing to the deepest parts of him. Yuzuru hopes this never ends, hopes he can keep tasting this little piece of forbidden Heaven named Javier. 

A solitary tear runs down his cheek. Just one of the million his eyes hide.

_Runaway love_

_You take me, you leave me, you squeeze me_

_And throw me to the side_

_You go to other skies and return like a hummingbird_

_You have me like a dog at your feet_

Another hotel bed, another immaculate white set of sheets now impure, another time he feels that sweet pain in his lower back. That sting on his collarbone with its teeth mark. And another shower that ends, another time Javier comes out smelling clean, incapable of looking him in the eye. Other steps that get farther away quietly on the carpet, another door opening and closing. Another stolen passion that finishes with Yuzuru alone in bed, unmoving, feeling so dirty but accomplished…

He thinks that, if Javier wanted, he’d go anywhere pulled by the leash he’s holding.

_Once again_

_My foolish mouth falls back into your skin_

_Your mouth returns to me and it incites me_

_I fall again from your chest to your feet_

It’s been months since the last time he found himself in this situation: against the wall, legs parted, Javi’s thigh pressing incessantly, his mouth exigent and hard. It is something so familiar, the bitter taste of the alcohol the older drank before, the natural sweetness of his mouth, the tiny hint of minty fresh from his toothpaste…

Yuzuru feels his legs giving, kept up by the Spaniard’s arms alone, fingers tightening on his waist with a force that will leave marks. He moans.

It is always like this. If Javier lets him go, he will fall to his feet. As if he weren’t already there.

_Mutant love_

_Friends with and without right_

_To have you all the time_

_And I have to wait patiently_

_The piece of you I’m allowed_

It’s been a while since he got used to the burning anger blooming in his chest every time Javier shows up in public with Marina. He is more than used to the pain that follows, piercing and deep. Used to the nausea that threatens to bend him when he kisses her.

And the waiting. The not knowing when or how and, despite that, being always ready for him. Always willing and patient.

Yuzuru asks himself if he’ll ever grow tired of waiting for the miracle that never seems to arrive. He doubts it.

_Lightnings of alcohol_

_Lonely voices cry in the sun_

_My mouth tortured in flames_

_You undress like an angel_

_Then you leave_

He never thought he’d reach this limit, his body clumsy and him without control of his movements. There’s an unfamiliar warmth running through his veins, a burning in his throat, a taste on his tongue that does nothing but remind him of whom just left. The small bottles scattered on the floor seem to judge him, question his mental health. But he doesn’t see them, the image Javier naked embedded in his retina, powerful and hot muscles calling for him.

A hand that reaches for that which is no longer there.

_Shared lips, divided lips my love_

_I can’t share your lips_

_For I share the lie_

_And I share my days and pain_

_I can’t share your lips anymore_

It’s irrational and he knows. Screaming to Javier that they are his, that he should not to give them to her. That every word they form, every expression they are a part of, every caress they give… Everything to do with his lips is Yuzuru’s. Drunk and out of control, as Javier has never seen him. That line on his forehead showing his worry, reminiscent of a friendship that was, ends up breaking him. 

He laughs like a madman, his own lips chapped and cut. He likes this pain better than the one he feels in his chest everyday.

_May a lightning break me_

_May oblivion bury me my love_

_But I cannot anymore_

_Can’t share your kisses, share your lips_

_Shared lips_

He stays sitting on the floor, a river of tears dirtying his cheeks. It seems like it’s been only a few seconds since a scared Javier left the room, terrified expression on his face at seeing Yuzuru borderline psychotic.

The bruises on his knees hurt, they are the only thing keeping him in this reality, the lightning of negative emotions running through his body threatening to break him once again.

He doesn’t believe he’ll last much longer like this.

_I love you with all my faith, no measures_

_I love you even though you’re shared_

_Your lips have all control_

_And you still have all control_

And even so, here he is. Lying on the bed, Javier between his legs, hands buried in his curls, back arched and his name on his lips. A repetitive melody of ‘Habi, Habi, Habi’, like vinyl that gets stuck on the needle.

But this time is different.

This time, tears fall from his eyes and he doesn’t bother to stop them. His moans are screams of pure pleasure that don’t make him feel ashamed now. This time, when Javier thrusts hard deep inside of him, he doesn’t think about Marina.

Marina is no longer here.

For once, Javier hasn’t promised this to be the last night, but the first of many to come. The first of all nights he plans on touching him, loving him, asking for his forgiveness for hurting him. With his body, with his hands, his voice, his brown eyes.

Javier swore to Yuzuru he would ask for forgiveness with his mouth. And all the while he feels the Spaniard’s kisses, soft and slow, both of them still floating after the intensity of their orgasms.

Javier cleans a furtive tear with his lips. Those lips that, for the first time, are not shared.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Lemme know in the comments, which are always super welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
